1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle warning systems and more particularly pertains to a new Emergency Vehicle Warning System for warning vehicles of the approach of an emergency vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle warning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle warning systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle warning systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,522; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,790 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,429.
Specifically, while these systems generally teach the concept of an emergency vehicle transmitting a warning signal which is received by a vehicle mounted receiver to provide warning signals, none of these references focus on the adequacy of the warning signal provided to the driver and whether the driver is able to readily receive and control the signal(s).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Emergency Vehicle Warning System. The inventive device includes a receiver which provides both a visual message warning of an approaching emergency vehicle but also an additional flashing indicator light. The receiver also provides an audible warning signal which is selectively controlled by a button on the receiver.
In these respects, the Emergency Vehicle Warning System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warning vehicles of the approach of an emergency vehicle.